Electronic messaging is a widespread method of communication. Electronic messages can be sent and received via a computer, cellular telephone, or other data processing device that has access to a communication medium such as a network of other such devices.
A common computer network used to send and receive electronic messages is the Internet. A person who wishes to connect to the Internet may do so using a modem, e.g. telephone modem, cable modem, digital subscriber line (DSL) modem, etc., to connect to an internet service provider (ISP) such as Earthlink, Comcast, or AT&T. Alternatively, users may connect via cellular telephones, direct network connections (e.g. T-1 line), wireless local area networks, satellite, and other methods known in the art.
A user of electronic messaging can send text-based messages as well as other information and media, e.g. pictures, video, sound recordings, documents, etc., that are in an electronic format to other users that have access to electronic messaging. The format of the text, media, and other information sent within the body of an electronic message, rather than as an attachment, may be rendered differently by the system and/or program that receives the message than the format as it was composed by the sender. Often the pictures, videos, and sound recordings are transmitted as an attachment to the electronic message rather than a part of the message itself. Electronic messaging users are typically left to express themselves with text and attachments alone.
Users that are familiar with web page design language(s) have been able to overcome this disadvantage by composing small web pages and sending them as electronic messages. However, a great number of electronic message users are not familiar with web page design and, even for those users who are familiar with web page design, the act of composing a small web page is time consuming. Other users have overcome this disadvantage by utilizing programs capable of word processing, creating slide shows, web design, etc. to create interesting electronic messages. However, this method requires an additional program, knowledge of that program, cooperation between that program and the electronic messaging program, and time and labor to create such message.
Some electronic messaging programs have provided users with the options of utilizing prefabricated backgrounds that may not be edited or utilizing an image file as a custom background image. Although these options may be faster and more user friendly than the former techniques, these background images often are not rendered properly at the recipient's computer, if at all, when the recipient uses a different electronic messaging program than that of the sender. Manipulation of the image or other media files incorporated into the template is often not allowed; when it is allowed, the manipulation is difficult and requires use of additional editing software.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user-friendly method to send rich dynamic-looking electronic messages that are easily manipulated and personalized by the user and received as formatted by the user who sent the electronic message.